The Other Help
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: What if before they met Matsunaga they already knew how to stop the calamity? Because they met a teenager, who's barely older than them, and took them to his sister who was once part of class 3-3. There, she told them her story when she was the same age as them and told them one of the ways you could stop the calamity.


**Me: Have you watched the anime **_**Another?**_** It's really good. A bit gory and horror-ish, but other than that it's good. It's kinda like an anime version of **_**Final Destination**_**. God, I hate and love those movies!**

**Kagome: Hate and love?**

**Me: Yeah, I hate it 'cause it gives me the creeps and makes me wary about everything end everywhere I go. No, seriously I'm always alert so I won't die. That's what I get for watching those movies, but somehow in someway I love it.**

**Sango: So you're making a crossover between Another and Inu?**

**Me: Yup, anyways, this is a oneshot for Halloween. Not really Halloween-ish, but still.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Warnings: AU in Inuyasha-verse**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Four people are walking together in the streets of Yomiyama; three boys and one girl.

The girl is beautiful to say the least. With pale skin contrasting with her shoulder-length black hair and one ruby eye as her other one was covered with an eye patch. She wears a navy blue skirt and a black blazer with gold buttons and a white dress shirt underneath and a red bow at her collar. Her name is Mei Misaki.

All three boys are good-looking in some ways. The first one is a boy and obviously an athlete and a sports lover. He has light brown hair with the same color eyes. He's wearing a white t-shirt and a blue sweater with jeans(?). The boy's name is Naoya Teshigawara.

The second boy has a feminine face though in a weird way it suits him. He has brown hair and grey eyes and he's wearing long trousers and a blazerless shirt for his uniform. His name is Yuuya Mochizuki.

The last boy of the group is also wearing the standard uniform of Yomiyama North Middle School. He has dark brown hair and matching brown eyes and his name is Kouichi Sakakibara.

All of these students are from the Class 3-3. Otherwise knows as the Cursed Class.

"We need to find out how to stop the calamity. Ne, Yuuya have you fixed the tape yet?" Naoya asked the feminine boy.

Yuuya shook his head, "Sumimasen, I haven't yet."

Naoya sighed.

"It's alright, Yuuya. We should talk to Chibiki-sensei. He keeps records of the deaths every year about the calamity. He shares it with us when we go to the library," Kouichi points at himself and Mei.

A running teenager about a year older than them bumped into Yuuya due to his hurry. Both fell down on the ground.

The unknown teenager hastily got off the Yuuya and apologized profusely, "Ahhh! Gomen, gomen! Sumimasen for bumping into you!" the boy bowed.

Yuuya picked himself up with the help of Naoya, "That's alright," he smiled.

"I am terribly sorry! I was in hurry to get home that I didn't notice you!" the boy continued to apologized.

"It's okay. . ." Yuuya trailed of seeing that he doesn't know that stranger's name.

"Souta. Souta Higurashi," the boy supplied.

"It's okay Souta. I know you didn't mean to," Yuuya assured Souta.

"Why were you in a hurry anyway?" Kouichi asked.

"My aneki called me. She said she needs help around the house that we're staying in for at least a month," Souta told them.

"A month?" Kouichi looked straight at Souta's blue-brown eyes.

Souta's blue-brown eyes darkened, "Yeah, she doesn't want anything to do with this place. It always reminded her of her junior high years. Frankly, both of us don't. It ruined our lives and we're only here because of our grandparents, but as soon as we're done with our business we are out of here," he said darkly.

The three boys shivered at the dark tone while Mei merely looked up at him curiously.

"Ruined your lives?" Mei asked softly.

Souta snapped out of dark musings and looked at the short female, "It's…complicated," he said it hesitantly; "I really need to go. My aneki will be furious with me if I'm not home yet. I'm sorry again. . ."

"Yuuya Mochizuki. Call me Yuuya."

"Yuuya for bumping into you. I'll see you around, I guess," the boy waved and started walking away from the group until Kouichi opened his mouth.

"You're sister was part of Class 3-3 wasn't she? If she was, please we need her help. Both of you," Kouichi called out.

Souta froze in his tracks and turned his head slightly, "How did you know?" he regarded them coolly. His friendly personality gone and was replaced with a cool and aloof demeanor and wary about the subject.

"You're hesitant about telling us why Yomiyama ruined your family's lives and you said you and your sister doesn't want anything to do with this town and that it reminded your sister's junior high years," Mei step towards him.

"It doesn't mean anything. It could be everything, y'know," Souta continued to regard them in a cool fashion; "it can be bullying or a family issue like divorce or abuse or meeting with your new family. Like I said it could be everything."

Yuuya then step towards him, pleading, "Yes, it could be, but there's something telling us that you're sister was part of Class 3-3. Please we need her help. Many people have died and we're scared that either we or any of our relatives is next. Please."

Souta fully turned to them, "Ok, fine let's say that my sister WAS a part of class 3-3. How is she going to help you with your problem?"

Naoya stared at him, "How to stop the calamity, of course."

"What if she doesn't know how? What if she was just lucky to be alive? There's a lot of what if and I doubt that she can help you," Souta turned his back towards them and started walking away once again.

"Then please let us talk to her," Kouichi said with the other two nodding in agreement with him while Mei continued to be silent.

"You guys are too damn persistent, aren't you?" Souta sighed, "Alright follow me then."

The five walked together with a comfortable silence surrounding them for about 5 minutes.

"You know, I don't know any of your names besides Yuuya," Souta commented with his hands tucked inside his white hoodie's pocket.

"Oh, I'm Kouichi Sakakibara, he's Naoya Teshigawara and the girl is Mei Misaki," Kouichi told him.

"Nice to meet you," Souta nodded to them.

They smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

They walked for about five more minutes until Souta announced that they arrived.

"Well, we're here," Souta gestured at the Japanese-style house up ahead. It was fairly big. There was a koi pond and a garden. It was really a beautiful house.

"Wow, you have a beautiful house, Souta," Yuuya complimented.

"Thanks," Souta muttered with a blush, "I hope that nee-san's not that mad," he said that last part more to himself.

Souta opened the door for them and they removed their shoes on their way to the living room.

"Souta? Is that you?" a feminine yet mature voice wafted through the air.

Souta looked up at that, "Yeah, it's me. Where are you? And is it okay that I brought some friends here?"

"I'm in my room and its fine. I made drinks earlier when you were gone, you can offer some to your friends. I made some sweets too, but they aren't done yet," the voice continued.

"Ok," Souta stood up, "I'll go get your drinks and feel free to feel at home," he told the four.

The four look around the room. It feels homey to look at. Their eyes drifted to the fireplace and above the brick wall there were pictures.

There are at least ten pictures:

In one of the pictures, Souta was wearing a soccer jersey with a soccer ball in his hand and next to that picture was another one with a girl in her teens that looks like Souta except her eyes are sapphire color. She's in the same pose as Souta except it was a basketball instead of a soccer ball and she was wearing a basketball jersey. Both photos showed their eyes twinkling merrily. They assumed that the girl was Souta's sister.

In between those two pictures was another one with the girl and Souta in it. It looks like it was taken the same day as the previous two were. One of the girl's hands was around Souta as the other one was spinning a basketball. Souta was leaning on the taller and older girl with the soccer under one of his feet and their faces were etched into a "poker" face.

The next four were family photos. A couple of them were their grandparents on both sides of the family, a family photo that consists of Souta, the girl, and their parents, and the last one was picture of the parents' of the Higurashi siblings.

They were in a loving embrace, smiling happily. The woman was in her thirties, but she looked beautiful. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes while the man was probably the same age as the woman, but also looked handsome. He had blue eyes and raven hair. Both looked in love with each other.

The next three obviously belonged to the girl seeing she was in those three pictures. The first one was a group photo. Four girls and four boys and they all had their arms wrap around each other and smiling at their camera. The order goes like this from left to right:

A teen with violet eyes and black hair that's tied short at the nape on his neck then a girl with brown hair and eyes with her hair on a high ponytail; next to her was another teen with blue-black hair in a braid and blue-grey eyes while next to him was Souta's sister.

Beside Souta's sister was another teen with black waist-length hair and dark blue—almost black—eyes. The girl next to him looked eerily liked Souta's sister except she has brown eyes and black hair unlike Souta's sister who has black hair with blue-tint. The last couple was a boy then a girl. The boy had long black hair in a high ponytail and sky blue eyes and the girl has fiery red hair in pig-tails and emerald eyes.

The next picture was Souta's sister and the teen in the braid. The girl was on the braided teen in a piggy-back ride. The girl was grinning widely with a peace sign up whilst the other had a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

The last photo was with a man with blonde hair that reaches the nape of his neck. His bangs framing his face and he has grey eyes. He look like he's a quiet man and he probably is and his arms were around Souta's sister. Both were smiling gently.

"His name is Ren. Ren Shibasaki and he's my fiancée," a familiar feminine voice rang out behind them, "I'm Kagome Higurashi and you must be Souta's friends. Nice to meet you all," she smiled kindly at them.

The teens turned to look at the voice and they set their sight on a beautiful woman leaning on the doorway. Clear sapphire blue eyes and long wavy hair that was pulled back in a blue headband. She was wearing a purple tank top underneath her blue button down plaid shirt. The sleeves were pulled up to her elbows and she's wearing black jeans.

Yuuya introduced himself first, "I'm Yuuya Mochizuki."

"Naoya Teshigawara."

"Kouichi Sakakibara."

"Mei Misaki."

"And we're from class 3-3 in Yomiyama North Middle School," Yuuya continued.

They saw Kagome stiffened at the mention of the classroom, "Class 3-3, you say. Please sit down while I get some snacks."

When Kagome went to the kitchen Souta appeared, "I see that you met my sis. Here are your drinks sorry it took so long."

"That's alright," Kouichi accepted the drink before asking, "Hey, if you don't mind who are those people with your sister?" Kouichi pointed at the photos.

Souta looked at the photo Kouichi was referring about, "Hmmm, those were Kagome's friends."

Naoya curious about Souta's sister asked some questions, "Is that blonde guy with her in that picture really her fiancé? I mean isn't she too young to get married at such a young age?"

Souta nodded, "Hai, that's really her fiancée. How old do you think she is?" Souta looked at him curiously.

"About eighteen or nineteen," Naoya thought about it for a moment.

Someone giggled, "I'm flattered that you think I'm that age, Teshigawara-kun, but I'm 23 years old and Ren is only 25."

They turned to the doorway and they saw an amused Kagome with a tray of red velvet cookies.

"That smells delicious, Sis," Souta stood up to take one, but Kagome slapped his hand before he could.

"Guests first, otouto," Kagome reprimanded him to which he pouted, "Here, I made some cookies. There's more in the kitchen so don't hesitate to eat a lot."

They all sat down to the table and ate the snacks the older woman made and the drinks.

"So what brings you here?" Kagome asked the teens.

Naoya swallowed the cookie first before talking, "We were wondering if you can help us stop the calamity. We tried to ignore one of our classmates for, you know, to make "space" with the extra student, but it didn't work."

"What makes you think that I can? Just because I was in class 3-3 doesn't mean I can help you," Kagome bitterly chuckled.

Mei who has been silent the whole time spoke up, "Because you were more involved than any of the other previous students."

Kagome hummed and leaned closer at the young girl, "So? That doesn't prove anything, Misaki-chan."

The four exchanged glances. She was right. It doesn't prove anything. Even if it was, she might've forgotten about it.

Kagome looked at them one by one. She can detect the determination in all of them. All are determined to save the lives of their classmates. Maybe she will help them.

"What if I tell you there is another way you can stop the calamity," Kagome started and she saw what she expected to see. Hope.

"There is?" Yuuya asked hopefully.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but everything comes with a price."

"Anything. We'll do anything to stop it even if it's impossible," Naoya said.

Kagome smiled coldly, "What if I say you need to kill someone."

The five teens froze at what the older woman said. _Kill?_

"Wh-what?" Souta uttered.

"You clearly heard what I said. What if I tell you the price is _killing someone_? Would you do it?" Kagome took a bite of her cookie.

"I-I don't know," Naoya stuttered.

Kagome sighed, "That's the only way you can stop the calamity if ignoring someone's existence doesn't work. You should know that sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't, but killing is the only successful way you can stop it."

Kouichi shook his head, "Yadda! I'm—we're not going to kill someone just so we can stop the calamity!" he raised his voice.

"Not if they're dead already," Kagome said calmly.

She received confused stares and she blatantly ignored it and continued, "The "someone" I'm talking about is the extra student. You need to get rid of that person so everything will be back to normal."

Mei feeling a bit talkative today asked Kagome, "How do you know?"

Kagome's eyes saddened, "Souta, do you remember those people?" she looked at the group photo.

"Yeah, it's Miroku-nii, Sango-nee, Bankotsu-nii, Inuyasha-nii, Kikyo-nee, Kouga-nii, and Ayame-nee. They were your friends, right?"

"Were?" Yuuya timidly asked.

"Yes, were. They were my friends. Bestfriends in fact, but they're gone because we were placed in your class when we were in 9th grade," Kagome said sadly.

"They're dead?" Yuuya gasped.

"Most of them are. Sango and Inuyasha are still alive. However, they're in a mental hospital somewhere in Tokyo. I wouldn't blame them. They saw a lot of deaths and it finally got into their heads that it drove them crazy. They don't even remember me. They thought that it was all a dream and every time they see me they go out of control," Kagome looked down at her lap remembering Sango's and Inuyasha's screams when she visited them the first time.

"Anyways, my friends and I didn't believe the curse and we thought that they were just pulling our legs. We went to the procedure of ignoring someone, but it didn't work. The first people that died, we thought it was just a coincidence, but then more people died. Including Sango's, Kouga's and Bankotsu's brothers, Inuyasha's mom, and our father; that's when we started believing it. We tried everything, but nothing seems to work," Kagome continued talking.

"Our year was considered the biggest calamity. The deaths were a lot more compared to the others. We were scared for our relatives. For our lives," Kagome took a deep breath, "then I started going to the library. Researching. Reading scrolls that Grandpa Higurashi gives us. I did everything until I finally turned 15. I started seeing—sensing auras of people. There were a lot of colors. Blues, greens, reds, oranges…" Kagome hesitated to say the next part, "and the color of death, black."

Mei's and Kouichi's eyes widened. _She can see the color of death too?!_

"I thought I was just sick, but when I realized that I wasn't I thought that I was a freak until I asked Grandpa Higurashi. He told me—us that our lineage consists of spiritual people. I told my friends and they said that we could use it to our advantage. They came up with the theory that if we get rid of the extra student or the "dead one" everything would be back to normal," Kagome then chuckled darkly, "oh you have no idea how right we were."

"Our stupid teachers arranged for us to go to a shrine. They thought that it would help just like what happened 15 years ago. They thought that was the reason why the calamity stopped," Kagome scoffed, "Back to the "dead one". I never really noticed my surroundings that much and I never really tried my powers before. I used it unconsciously. Then one day, I tried doing it by my own and I found out who was the "dead one"."

"Who?" Souta asked. He never really heard the full story of it only that it's because of class 3-3 that their father and their mom's parents is dead.

"Kikyo. My friend Kikyo was the extra student," Kagome scoffed with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I don't remember her death at all."

"It's because your memory was altered, wasn't it?" Mei sipped her drink.

Kagome nodded, "I think so. When I found out I told my boyfriend at that time, Bankotsu," she pointed at the braided teen in the photo, "he told me I was crazy. That Kikyo is not the extra student. I knew that Bankotsu used to like Kikyo when we were kids, but Kikyo and Inuyasha were kinda a thing. Sango and Miroku set both of us up and I guess we started liking each other, but I knew. I knew that no matter what Bankotsu still likes Kikyo even though it's only a really small part of his heart."

"What happen next?" Naoya asked softly.

Kagome let out a breath to calm down her nerves, "Yes, when we were on a trip, our classmates started killing each other. Well, attempting and some were successful. When this was going on I used this chance to talk to Kikyo and I was 100% sure that she was the extra student. I told her about my discovery and you know what she said. She said that all this time she was causing this phenomenon and she didn't know. She was the reason why our classmates and our relatives died," Kagome was tearing up slightly, "And then she asked me to kill her."

The teens gasped.

"I told her that I won't, but she insisted. She took out a glass shard and gave it to me. Both of us were crying. I mean we were like sisters. When I was about to stab her, Bankotsu came into the rescue. God, I was mad at him! I accused him that he never liked me and that if he liked Kikyou he should've just asked her out not me. He called me stupid and that he only blocked Kikyo because he doesn't want me to have a burden on my shoulders. Even if he's an arrogant jerk at other people he was always sweet to me," Kagome laughed a bit, "then after that fiasco, I stabbed my friend. It really hurts when she smiled at me and thanked me. I cried near their bodies and then there was an earthquake. I didn't have any choice, but to run away," Kagome cried.

"I ran away. It was raining too. As I was running I saw Miroku's, Ayame's and Kouga's body and I cried harder and when I was finally out there were only at least 12 people left. I-I ask them where are the others and they said it's only us and that most of the people in our class was transferred or was never in our class."

"What about your friends?" Yuuya asked.

"You know what happen to Sango and Inuyasha. The others," Kagome took a deep breath once again, "their family said that they were dead for a year or two. Those were the saddest days of my life," Kagome choked back a sob, "as soon as I graduated I asked my mother if we can move and fortunately she said yes."

"We don't want to lose anymore relatives or Souta since there's a chance he would be in the same class so it all works out. We both continued our education in Tokyo and that's pretty much it. I met Ren there and we started going out and soon he asked me to marry him," Kagome finished.

"That's a story," Naoya whistled.

"Yeah, it is. Oh my, it's getting late. You should all go home," Kagome ushered them out.

"Thank you for the snacks and for the story, Kagome-san, Souta," Yuuya bowed as well as the other.

"No problem. You can come by anytime you want while we're here," Kagome smiled, "wait, just a sec," she rushed to the kitchen and to her room.

They teens were wondering what she was doing while they are putting on their shoes until she found four bags and a small blue book.

"Here are some of the sweets I made. There are various of cookies, cupcakes, scones and one chocolate cake slice in each of the bags," Kagome gave them a bag each.

"No, we couldn't," Kouichi and the others tried to give it back only the sibling to shake their heads.

"Take it. Sis loves to bake and always makes extra and we couldn't really finish it alone and like she said come by anytime if you're hungry or just want to talk," Souta said.

The four accepted the gifts reluctantly and thanked them once again, but before they could go Kagome stopped them once again, "Here, this is my diary when I was your age. The full version of it is inside that book and don't worry about the cursed changing it. I charmed it so it wouldn't be change," Kagome handed Yuuya the book.

"Is this how you can still remember it?" Yuuya stared at the book.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I read it everyday so I won't forget. Anyways be careful and I hope that you can stop the calamity after you read that."

The four thanked them again before waving goodbye.

"I hope they can stop it," Souta muttered with his sister agreeing, "Yes, I hope so too."

Both siblings walked back inside the house hoping and wishing that the cursed of Class 3-3 will end once and for all.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Finished in 12 hours! Phew! By the way Ren Shibasaki is not mine. He's actually a real character from My Forged Wedding. It's an otome game. I used to play that game until they made some changes and I uninstalled it *cries* Thank you for reading! And Happy Halloween~!**

_**Fun Fact about this oneshot: **_**Seiichi Yukimura from Prince of Tennis was supposed to be Kagome's boyfriend, but at the last minute I switched it to Ren Shibasaki.**


End file.
